Rockin' Out in Boston
by SprouseGoose
Summary: The first summer short following Senior Year.  Its a one shot.


The next few days after graduation went by pretty fast. The Picketts and Kurt and Sarah were planning on staying the week in Boston before heading back. But Woody, Addison, and Marcus and their families were only staying through that Monday morning. Everyone was going to be bummed to see them leave, but they knew they would see them all in August for the trip to Disney World.

Before everyone left, Wilfred Tipton had another ace up his sleeve and arranged for everyone to attend a Red Sox game and had arranged for everyone to sit on top of the Green Monster. For several, it was their first time seeing the stadium and a glimpse of the Red Sox Nation. Everyone had a great time, and the Sox were able to pull one out over the Baltimore Orioles.

The other major outing they had while they were there was Kurt taking his boys and their girlfriends out to car lots. Cody and Bailey already knew what they wanted, but Zack and Cassie still weren't sure. They had agreed with Cody and Bailey that four wheel drive was probably the way to go, but they had no opinion one way or the other about hybrids. Instead, they were more drawn to the GMC Terrain. And they too decided to go with navy blue as it was also UCONN's school color.

At both dealerships, Kurt and the respective couple join him in the negotiations. It was apparent that Cody had learned a lot the previous summer and helped negotiate a steal on the ideal model that he and Bailey wanted. The only problem was that it wasn't on the lot at the moment and would have to be ordered in. Zack and Cassie faced a similar dilemma. There was one on the lot that had almost everything they wanted, but they too opted to wait to get exactly what they wanted. Once everything was signed, they would have to wait a few weeks to pick up their new rides.

Eventually, the week was up and everyone had to return home. And those still in Boston decided to go ahead and start their summer jobs so they could take off for their trip later in the summer.

Cody returned to the Tipton legal department, and again, he had to go through the initial process of paperwork and a physical. But soon enough, he was back to work. George Daniels wasted no time throwing him in the deep end. By the end of the first week, Cody already had several big projects he was working on.

It was very similar for Bailey. She too had to go through the same initial process as the last summer. Like Cody, Bailey's boss Rachel Baker had her on the ground running too. She was immediately given some research that Tipton Industries had just conducted and asked to make a presentation based off it.

Zack was initially bummed that his office wouldn't be in the TD Garden, but actually in the Celtics offices in a separate building. But, his disappointment quickly disappeared when he met Big Baby Davis and Rajon Rondo on his first day. Zack's role wasn't exactly defined, but he was going to be spending most of the summer working for the assistant general manager. He soon learned that long lunches and afternoons at the golf course were the norm. Unfortunately, he was also asked to drive the golf carts and look for lost golf balls.

Cassie only had to go downstairs to get to her job, and as Zack had said, working with Esteban was pretty laid back. She quickly learned how to check guests in and out. Beyond that, she helped Esteban organize conferences, conventions and other special events that were going to be held at the Tipton. And eventually, she caught on enough to be able to serve as a substitute concierge if necessary.

Outside of work, everyone tried to live as normal of a life as possible. Cody resumed cooking dinner every night and Bailey was often there helping him. He didn't do it every night as some nights Carey would be out with Arwin or Zack and Cassie would go out or sometimes Cody and Bailey would go out. But, more often than not, dinner was the one time of the day that everyone really got a chance to be together.

Almost immediately after their return, Bailey and Carey began their evening runs together. After a week of Cody's cooking, Cassie soon understood why. Soon, she was joining them, and they helped her ease into it gradually. She wasn't anywhere near the eight miles a day Bailey did, but she was getting better. Cody and Arwin resumed working out together while the girls ran, and eventually Zack got bored being by himself, so he joined in as well. For the first few weeks, every muscle in his body ached, but he soon got better.

There wasn't much else of note in Boston in June...except for a certain concert Cody and Bailey had tickets and backstage passes to. On a Friday evening, they headed to the TD Garden and made their way to the will call window. After presenting their IDs, they were given an envelope. Inside were front row tickets and the backstage passes. They entered the arena and made their way through the crowd of fans, mainly girls who had dragged either their parents or boyfriend with them.

They arrived at their seats and listened to the throng of young girls beginning to get excited. Bailey was getting as excited as they were. Cody thought Hannah Montana was alright, but he wasn't her biggest fan. He enjoyed their first concert mainly because it had made Bailey so happy. And he was planning on doing the same for this one. In his book, he was willing to endure anything that made Bailey happy.

The concert started, and it seemed like the entire crowd was singing along on every song. Bailey was no exception. Cody just simply stood behind her swaying to the music with her. The concert lasted a couple of hours before Hannah was talked into doing a couple of encores. When she finally left the stage, everyone else began filtering out of the arena. Cody and Bailey walked to the side of the stage and flashed their backstage passes. After security let them through, they began to walk around trying to figure out where the after-party was.

Eventually they saw people coming and going from a curtained off area and headed that way themselves. Flashing their backstage passes again, the entered the area and saw numerous people congregating around a lavish spread. They stood in the back still taking everything in when a girl with green hair comes up to them.

"Hey...I know you two! From the teen cruise a couple of years ago. You're the girl who made the corncob statue, and you're the boy with cake on his shirt..."

Bailey smiled. "That's us. I'm Bailey and this is Cody...You're Lola..."

"Yeah, that's me...Its good to see that you two are still together..."

"A little more than that...We're engaged."

"Engaged?" Lola glares at someone across the room. "Am I the only one whose boyfriend has commitment issues?"

Cody and Bailey just look at each other not sure how to answer that.

Just then, Lola sees someone and beckons them over. When she gets closer, its none other than Hannah Montana herself.

Lola turns to her. "Look, its corncob girl and cake boy..."

"I know. I invited them to the concert myself. Their first date ever was at the concert in Hawaii..."

Cody turned to Hannah. "Thank you again for the video message you did..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I will treasure that forever..."

"My pleasure. Your boyfriend was pretty persistent about wanting to do something memorable for your anniversary..."

Bailey smiled. "It was. Thank you again and for the tickets and backstage passes."

"Not a problem. So, how is life at high school at sea?"

"We just graduated in May."

"Good for you. So, what's next?"

Cody smiled. "We're both off to Yale in August..."

Hannah looked at Lola. "Yale, huh? Very nice."

Lola nodded. "And get this...they're engaged now too..."

"Really?"

Bailey laughs. "Its true. Cody proposed to me on my birthday."

"Well, Congratulations..." She pauses and turns to Cody. "You aren't going to pester me to perform at the wedding are you?"

Cody laughs. "Not unless you wanted to. Besides, we already have Lil' Little offering to perform at the reception..."

"What?"

Bailey smiled. "He's a friend of ours. And Kurt and Sarah Martin have offered to sing a duet too."

"How do you know them?"

"Kurt's my dad and Sarah is my stepmother..."

"And she is also my aunt..."

Hannah looks on confused. "Corncob girl says what?"

"Its a long story full of amazing coincidences. While Cody and I were meeting on the S.S. Tipton, my aunt and his dad were meeting out on tour. And even more, my cousin is now dating his twin brother..."

Lola frowns. "Isn't that kind of creepy?"

Hannah shakes her head. "Not really, things like that happen in Tennessee all the time...Well, looks like you two already have a full lineup for your wedding, but let me know when it is and I may see what I can do..."

"That would be wonderful!"

"You two have fun, I need to make my appearances..." And with that, Hannah and Lily were off.

After hanging out a little while longer backstage, Cody and Bailey decided to call it a night. The entire way home, Bailey was talking about their evening excitedly. Cody just smiled.

That next week, both vehicles were in, and both couples were now mobile. Which was good, because they both had places they had to go. Zack and Cassie had to go to Storrs for their advising conference. Cody and Bailey had to return to New Haven for theirs too as well as doing some shopping courtesy of London.


End file.
